Total Drama: Truth or Dare
by DragonMaster77
Summary: Crystal is back hosting another Truth or Dare series this time she's torturing the Total Drama characters. Just leave your questions and dares in your reviews see you soon.
1. The New show

Chris McLean pops up in a storage warehouse with a stage "Yo welcome to a new Total Drama show. I'm Chris McLean and here are the TD crew."

Chef pulls a lever and all the TD contestants minus the new ones from World tour (for now) drop in

"What's the meaning of this Chris?" Courtney said standing up annoyed.

"Your on the new show Total Drama: Truth or Dare" Chris said smiling "and unlike the previous seasons there are no eliminations or prizes unless you count getting out unharmed or unembarrassed"

"Chris this time you've gone to far!" Heather said annoyed

"Wish I could agree but I'm not in charge of this in fact I'm taking part in this as is Chef" Chris admitted

"Wait? Your not?" Gwen said surprised as Chris nods "Then who is"

A door opens and Crystal the Dark enters "Hey everyone" She smiles

"Your kidding a talking hedgehog with freakish hands is hosting this" Noah said

"Don't mock my hands Noah" Crystal said "Or I claw your eyes out!"

Noah steps back "Sorry"

"Well I'm not staying here" Heather said walking to the exit

"Fine...leave" Crystal said smirking

Heather opens the door but is dragged out by a metal hand and her screams of pain can be heard

"But trying telling that to the Roboidz who are our security guards" Crystal said "They are programed to stop you escaping"

"Seriously it's better to just do this" Chef said whispering to the others.

"Okay but will we have to eat Chefs food?" Duncan asked

Crystal said "No we'll supply the food and you cook it yourselves." She turns to the readers "Now please submit your dares or questions in your review and see you soon. Bye I'm off to see if Heather is okay...After a few hours"

Everyone else agrees with this and goes to explore there new living place.


	2. The 1st session of dares

Heather had just recovered from her beating from the Roboidz and was filing her nails

Crystal was tapping her foot waiting and then saw the reviews arrive and smiles "Okay folks time to get started with the first official one where the dares are in.

"Oh I can't wait" Duncan said

"Let's get this over with" Chris said and sits on a chair

Crystal gets the first one "It's from **Aravi Velez...**

**Duncan, who do you like more? Courtney or Gwen? gWEN GOES WITH cODY IF dUNCAN CHOOSES cOURTNEY AND cOURTNEY GOES WITH nOAH IF dUNCAN CHOOSES gWEN**

Duncan sweat-dropped "Err...Do I have to pick now?"

"Yeah you do" Crystal said "So who is it you old girlfriend or your new girlfriend?"

Duncan thinks for a while "I pick...Gwen"

"What?" Courtney said shocked "There' s no way I'm going with Noah!"

"Sorry that's the dare" Crystal said "Still better then someone you don't like" Courtney reluctantly goes with Noah

"Good work on that Crystal" Justin said giving a stare that would melt a thousand hearts

"Forget Justin I'm married" Crystal said showing her ring

"Who would marry you freak hands?" Heather said

"You'll see DM77 is planning to bring him in the 4th chapter." Crystal said "Now next one is from **the dragon 1000...**

**-Dares-**

**Owen: don't eat for 5 hours**

**Bridgette: dump geoff!**

**Geoff: have Chris throw a total drama party and not invite you**

**DJ: hurt the total drama bear**

**Duncan and gwen: dress like little girls and play whatever a little girl wants you to do for 3 hours! *evil laugh***

**Leshawna: complement heather**

**Heather: be friends with Katie and Sadie**

**Harold: do anymore of duncans dares for him but duncan still has to dress like a girl**

**Izzy: stay still for the rest of the chapter**

**lindsay: have your head shaved by heather while your tied to a pole**

**Noah: burn your books**

**Ezekiel: Kiss eva**

**Tyler: ride a bull**

**Eva: eat chocalate until your fat**

**Katie and Sadie: be enemies until the next chapter**

**Justin: roll in mud, then roll in cement, then let slugs crawl all over you**

**beth: lossen your teeth so you'll need braces again**

**Trent: jump into a 9 foot pool with 9 sharks in it... 9 times!**

**Cody: ask sierra to be your girlfriend**

**Sierra: don't be cody's girlfriend when he asks**

**Alejandro: let everyone do mean things to you!**

**Courtney: perform all the dares above while gwen and cody sing boyfrined kisser over and over and over again! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**sorry for the huge list, i like daring**

"Oh sweet merciful god no!" Owen yelled as he is strapped into a chair

"I'll let him when the 5 hours are up" Chef said

"Okay Chef" Crystal said "Now Bridgette your turn"

"Err...Geoff" Bridgette said

"Yeah Bridge?" Geoff said smiling

"I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it..." Bridgette began "I'm breaking up with you"

"What? Why Bridge?" Geoff said upset

"I'm sorry Geoff" Bridgette said and ran off

"How can this be worse?" Geoff said and sees Crystal pointing to his dare "Aw come on!"He goes to Chris "Err...Chris?"

"Yes Geoff?" Chris said

"Can you throw a party for everyone...except me?" Geoff said sadly

Chris thinks "Hmmmm Sure why not?"

One party later it was time for DJ's dare

"I don't want to hurt any animal" DJ said and sees the Bear running to him "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Runs away and trips on a rope that was holding a piano which drops and falls on the bear sending it through the floor

"Owch...that has to hurt" Crystal said "Okay Duncan, Gwen get into your dresses"

"No way" Duncan said

"You won't make me" Gwen said

"Either that or the Roboidz" Crystal said

Worried about getting beaten to a pulp like Heather was they quickly get the dresses on and have a tea party and play dollies with a little girl.

Leshawna growls and goes to Heather "Heather"

"Yes Leshawna?" Heather said slyly

"You have...nice hair" Leshawna said through her teeth

"Why thank you Leshawna" Heather smirked and walked off.

Katie and Sadie follow her

"Hey Heather where are we going?" Katie asked

Heather turns to them "I'm going over there you two leave me..." Notices Crystal pointing to her dare "Grrrrr...Fine"

"See you made her mad" Sadie said to Katie

"Me!" Katie said angry the two begin to argue.

"Chef let Owen out now" Crystal said checking the time

Chef nods and releases Owen who charges and eats the left overs from the party.

"Darn it!" Harold said disappointed and sits down

"Okay" Izzy said and stands in the same spot.

"Let's hope she stays still that long" Courtney said

"You can do it Izzy!" Owen shouted from the food table.

Lindsey gulps as she's tied to a pole

Heather holding a shaver "Payback time for season 1 semi-final Lindsey" begins to shave her head

Lindsey screams at the top of her lungs.

"Ow" Crystal said rubbing her ears.

Noah holds his books protectively "No I will not!"

"Do it Noah!" Crystal said and has the fire ready

Noah sighs "Fine..." He throws his books into the fire and sheds tears

Ezekiel smiles "Okay" he kisses Eva

"Why you...?" Eva yells and pummels Ezekiel to china

"Okay Eva get started on eating chocolate" Crystal said

Eva growls and starts eating very fast so she can get it over with.

"Alright!" Tyler said and climbs on the bull and it charges off he struggles to hold on he is then tossed off and pummeled by the bull

Lindsey now with a bald head yells "Tyler!"

Justin on a hill with mud as the first part and wet cement for the second part with Crystal "You must not really want me like..." He is interrupted with Crystal pushing him down and he rolled through the mud and cement and lands into a pool of slugs "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Crystal sees Eva is very fat and claps "Well done Eva now it's Beth's turn"

"How am I going to have my teeth loosened?" Beth asked and sees Chef in a dentist outfit smirking "Ohhhhh"

Several hours of pain and screaming later Beth is now in braces again.

Trent gulps "Oh boy" He dives in, screams in pain and comes out looking minerly injured and repeats it 8 more times ending up looking like he needs a doctor

"You okay Trent?" Gwen asked

Trent gives a thumbs up and falls down unconscious and carried away by paramedics to be taken care off.

"Err Sierra's not here" Cody said all the sudden Sierra and Alejandro appear.

"Oh boy" He goes to Sierra "Sierra you...want to go out...sometime?"

"Oh Cody I..." Sierra said but sees Crystal pointing to her dare and sighs "I can't sorry"

Cody said "It's alright" In his head he was celebrating that she said no.

Alejandro smiles at Crystal but before he can speak Crystal stops him

"Don't bother Justin already tried" Crystal said

Everyone then gets to punish Alejandro in there own way

Gwen and Cody sing boyfriend kisser as Courtney endures all the dares

Crystal gets the next one "It's from** jster1983...**

**Okay Heather and Courtney. I dare each of you to write one book about where you say nothing but nice things about Gwen. No comparing notes. They have to be thick enough to crack someone's skull or for Bridgette to complain about the amount of paper used to make them whichever comes first. Also Heather is it true that their is a picture of you as a fat brace faced ugly girl during your Middle School years?**

Courtney and Heather growl and begin writing and Heather said "No way"

Leshawna smirks and holds a picture of Heather in middle school as a fat braced faced ugly girl

"Ah! Where's you get that Leshawna?" Heather said shocked

"Never you mind" Leshawna said

Bridgette comes in hours later and sees the books and how many pages there were "That's too many pages! Don't you know how many trees died to make all that"

Crystal shakes her head and hands the books to Gwen

"Thanks" Gwen said smiling

"Last one" Crystal said "Which we're saving for next time See you"


End file.
